It's Time
by beccasparkles
Summary: Klaine oneshot. Blaine has a very important question for Kurt just as the ball drops on New Years.


**Hey guys! I'm missing my Klaine, so here; have a cheesy one-shot of the two of them the way they are meant to be. Together forever.**

**I don't own Glee. For some reason it was left at the mercy of Ryan Murphy. I know, I know.**

* * *

This was it. Blaine had two minutes. Two more minutes until the ball dropped. Two more minutes until the start of a new year. Two more minutes for him to gather the courage to do it. He glanced beside him to see Kurt, pale skin lit up by the lights of the ball as it prepared for it's descent. In his eyes, Blaine could still see the wonder at seeing the ball prepare to drop, even after their seven years of living in the city together watching it.

But the two of them had never been sitting as close to it as they were now. Both stood against the railing on the top of Kurt's building; . They shared a scarf, so that the two of them were so close to one another that they could feel a blanket of heat between them. Blaine thought to himself that Kurt had never looked as beautiful as he did right now, with his woolen hat, lopsidedly placed over his perfect hair.

With his white mittened hands that gripped the railing in anticipation as if expecting the ball to drop at any second. And it would. In one minute and thirty seconds, everything would have changed for them.

With his red nose and chattering teeth and beautiful, glistening blue eyes.

As if on cue, Kurt turned to look at Blaine.

He grinned as he saw Blaine's tear filled eyes as he looked at his boyfriend in almost wonder.

A look of panic flickered across Kurt's face but disappeared when Blaine began to smile.

"I love you so much Kurt." He choked.

Kurt instantly leaned into Blaine and wrapped his arm around him. Blaine mirrored the action so that the two of them stood in a comfortable and inseparable embrace. Kurt moved in Blaine's arms to look him in the eye.

"You really are a hopeless romantic, aren't you sweetie." He whispered.

Blaine leaned his head against the top of Kurt's and sighed.

"For you, Kurt; always."

Kurt then let out an involuntary giggle, before reaching his hand up to cover his mouth.

"I'm sorry" he choked between gasps of laughter.

Blaine looked affronted as he pulled away to look into Kurt's gleeful eyes.

"What?" he asked, eyes shining earnestly.

"You really don't know how cheesy that sounded, do you sweetie?" Laughed Kurt.

Blaine smiled and rolled his eyes. "I was trying to be romantic."

Kurt leaned his head back against Blaine's shoulder.

A comfortable silence enveloped the two of them as they stared out at times square, the sound of screaming and cheering seeming to disappear. In that moment, there was just the two of them.

"Are you ready for the new year, Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly, eyes still on the ball that hovered at the top of the tower, twinkling happily.

"Yes. Yes I am." said Blaine with a conviction in his voice that surprised even himself.

And in that moment, Blaine new what he was about to do.

Voices then began to chant.

'10'

You can do it Blaine. He told himself.

'9'

Come on.

'8'

Blaine pulled away from Kurt.

'7'

Smiling, he turned Kurt shoulders to face him.

'6'

Slowly, he reached into his back pocket and pulled something out of it, holding it behind his back.

'5'

"What are you doing, sweetie?" Kurt asked, confusedly

'4'

Understanding suddenly seemed to dawn across Kurt's face

'3…'

'2…'

'1'

And on the scream of 'ONE', Blaine dropped to one knee and opened the small box to reveal a diamond ring.

Kurt's hand flew to his mouth as he stared at the ring.

"Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?"

Once again, the sound from Times Square disappeared. All that existed in that moment, was the smile on Blaine's face, the frantic nodding of Kurt's head.

Kurt dropped to the ground to kneel in front of Blaine, and, laughing, wrapped his arms around him.

"Yes, yes, yes!" He squealed, before pulling Blaine's mouth towards his own into a passionate kiss.

This was going to be an amazing year.


End file.
